


Locks are there for a Reason

by celestialteapot



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People really should lock the door... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locks are there for a Reason

The first thing Cristina Yang saw upon pushing open her room-mates bedroom door was that Seattle Grace's hard-core head of cardiothoracic, Erica Hahn, was lying completely naked on the bed. The second thing she noticed was her room-mate, the bone-breaking orthopaedic resident Callie Torres, was also naked and kneeling... "OH! GOD! I'm sorry! I... I... sorry!" Flinging a hand up almost comically, Yang shot backwards out of the room pulling the door shut.

Both women stared at each other for a moment before remembering to react; Callie started laughing whilst Erica swore and slid off the bed.

\---

Cristina Yang didn't jog very often, nor did she flat-out sprint but today that's exactly what she was doing. Bursting through Meredith Grey's front door she shot up the stairs and dived face down onto her friends bed, burying her face in a pillow. Putting aside her book, Meredith leaned over: “Cristina?”

“I saw Hahn naked.”

The reply was somewhat muffled by the pillow, but Meredith decided to make sure she'd heard correctly. “Naked?”

“Totally naked. Very naked. And doing it.”

“Oh." She narrowed her eyes at Cristina, “are you freaking out about a crazy messed up dream?”

“I wish.” Cristina groaned and rolled over. “I need brain bleach, I need your boyfriend to go in and burn it away."

They lay together in silence. Meredith sat up and shifted onto her side: "Who... who was she... with?" Cristina turned to he best friend. "Come on, Cris, you can tell me."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to breath a single word."

"I won't. Who was it?"

Glancing round the room slightly, she lowered her voice. "Callie."

Meredith's eyes widened, "seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So... does that mean Callie's what... bi? Do you think George knows?"

"I don't know, Mere, I don't want to think about it." She groaned and threw her arm over her face. "I'm so screwed."


End file.
